


Noisome

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [62]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Lineage, Fluff, Gen, Irony, anakin and ashoka are siblings, trash compactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Noisome- offensive; disgustingAhsoka catches a whiff of the trash compactor and complains, leading to a conversation that Darth Vader would have been wise to remember.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 30





	Noisome

“Ugh, what is that smell,” Ahsoka complained, pinching her nose.

“That’s the garbage chute,” Anakin explained.

Ahsoka’s voice came out nasally because she continued to pinch her nose. “Why is there a garbage chute on the detention block? Couldn’t someone, I don’t know, escape through it?”

Anakin laughed, “Snips, no one would be dumb enough to do that. It stinks!”

Ahsoka pulled her hand away from her nose so she could put her hand on her hip, looking unimpressed at Anakin. “It sounds like something you would do. Blast out a hole and force everyone else down the chute.”

Anakin laughed again, “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious!”

“Whatever you say snips.”

“Ugh! You’re impossible.”

Anakin just smiled cheekily and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So tomorrow is going to be my first time travel fanfiction (I'm surprised it took me this long) anyway the character that travels experiences an identity crisis, for lack of a better term. Basically, they are both their past and present self but they aren't meshing well and it's causing problems. Do I need to tag something special for this or not? Does it need to be somehow in the warnings because I don't know.


End file.
